The Unknown War Chapter 1
by myvegetarocks
Summary: once there was a time where dragons at one point when man entered the world dragons where all but a memory people went on thinking dragons where nothing more then a fairy tail or so they think...


The Unknown war chapter 1

Naruto: Space the final frontier these are the voyages of the starship enterprise it's 5 year mission to explore strange new worlds to seek out new life and new civilizations to boldly go where no man has gone before!  
light: It's where no one has gone before you Baka!  
Naruto: Nuh uh!  
light: Yes it is they had to change it you Moron!  
Naruto: Why?  
?: WTF COME ON THIS ISN'T STAR TREK ITS THE UNKNOWN WAR! god get naruto away from the camera for the damn intro  
light: *Pouts* Fine Lets go Naruto! *Leaves*  
Naruto: Uh ok! *Follows*  
?: sorry about that people once there was a time where dragons at one point when man entered the world dragons where all but a memory people went on thinking dragons where nothing more then a fairy tail or so they think...

to the leaf village at the Hokage tower

tsunade: *doing paper work*

There's a knock at the door

tsunade: come in  
Lightning: *Walks in*  
tsunade: ah light good I have been expecting you i have a mission for you  
Lightning: What kind of mission?  
tsunade: there was a report of one of our ninja teams going missing due to the low staff at the moment i need you to check it out  
Lightning: Alright where were they last seen?  
tsunade: near a mountain to the north there's still people that live there but we don't know the name but light be careful something strange has been happening the past few days and i don't like it don't take any risks alright?  
Lightning: Don't worry I'll be careful!  
tsunade: alright dismissed  
Lightning: Alright! *Leaves*

to light as she is walking out

Lightning: Thinking: Hmm i wonder what's going on?  
naruto: *runs over to light* hey light what's happen?  
Lightning: Nothing why?  
naruto: ah i was wondering if you got a mission  
Lightning: Yeah i got a mission! But your Not going with me Naruto  
naruto: aw come on light  
Lightning: No!  
naruto: please!  
Lightning: *Bonks Naruto on the Head* No You Baka!  
naruto: ow why not light!  
Lightning: Because you'll screw everything up!  
naruto: then who are you gonna take then?  
Lightning: Me Myself and I!  
naruto: you going to get yourself nearly killed like last time?  
Lightning: *Raises Eyebrow* No I'm not!  
naruto: you sure because the last time you nearly died!  
Lightning: Yeah because you used Rasengan on me!  
naruto: not the training I mean the last mission you went on!  
Lightning: *Confused*  
naruto: oh yeah you hit you're head there me sakura kakashi and sasuke had to bail you out that time  
Lightning: *Still confused* Who's Sasuke?  
naruto: my team mate and part of the uchiha clan remember?  
Lightning: Uh no not really!  
naruto: sasuke uchiha you're nephew you're brother was his father his brother killed the clan and his brother is still out there  
Lightning: It's all fuzzy i can't remember it Clearly!  
naruto: from the knock in the head it well come back in time but still take someone with you if not me take someone  
Lightning: Fine I'll take Shikamaru with me! And i'll take Neji as well  
naruto: alright good luck on the mission light and be careful if my team has to bail you out again that'd be 2 times this year!  
Lightning: Oh be Quiet you Baka!  
naruto: whatever *starts to walk off*  
Lightning: *Sighs* Now To Find Shikamaru and Neji!  
Lightning: *Leaves*

*to a meadow*

shika: *sleeping*  
Lightning: Shikamaru wake up you Lazy Bum!  
shika: *sits up* i needed a nap before our mission  
Lightning: Yeah well it's time for our mission so wake up! And Wait how did you? Wait did Naruto tell you cause i'll kill him!  
shika: no i knew because if you had a mission you would need someone last time you went alone you nearly died so i thought you would come for me as one of you're team mates and sure enough  
Lightning: *Pouts* Is Everyone Against me! Come on i was caught off Guard!  
shika: well I'm up so who's our last team mate?  
Lightning: Neji!  
shika: alright lets go  
Lightning: Alright! *Leaves*  
shika: *follows*

to the training grounds with tenten and neji

neji: alright tenten ready  
Ten-Ten: Ready!  
Ten-Ten: *Opens her scroll and starts throwing weapons at him*  
neji: *creates a charka ball by spinning and sending the weapons into trees*  
neji: "hmmm there must be more i can do with this jutsu" alright Ten-Ten we can keep training or if you need some rest we can take a break  
Ten-Ten: I need a break! Besides you have Company!  
neji: alright i'll see what's going on alright?  
Ten-Ten: Alright!  
neji: alright *walks to see who's there*  
Lightning: We have a mission!  
neji: we?  
shika: yeah you're coming too  
neji: *sighs* alright i'll meet you two at the gates  
shika: *yawns* alright  
Lightning: Hey it wasn't my idea i wanted to go alone!  
neji: it doesn't matter like i said i well meet you at the gates *turns and starts to walk away*  
Lightning: *Leaves*  
shika: *leaves to get ready*

to light

Lightning: *Walking to the gate*  
Sakura: Hey Light!  
Lightning: Oh hey Sakura!  
Sakura: Where are you headed?  
Sakura: How are you?  
Lightning: I'm heading out on a mission!  
Sakura: Did Naruto try to go with you again?  
Lightning: *Sighs* Yeah he did!  
Sakura: That baka!  
Lightning: Something about i cant go alone because i'll get hurt again and almost die like last time!  
Sakura: That baka.  
Lightning: Well I've got to get going!  
Sakura: Alright! Bye, Light-Chan!  
Lightning: Bye Sakura: *Leaves*

to the gate after the 3 ready up

Lightning: Alright ready?  
shika: yeah I'm ready when you are  
neji: i am also ready  
Lightning: Alright then lets go! *Leaves*  
neji/shika: *follows*

to light shika and neji

neji: so what's the mission?  
Lightning: *Explains the Mission*  
shika: so we are looking for a missing ninja team?  
Lightning: Yes!  
neji: this well be simple  
Lightning: I don't think it will! Something feels off i cant Explain it!  
shika: i know i have been feeling that myself we best make a plan for the worst you never know  
neji: i agree  
Lightning: Agreed!  
shika: alright now we know next to nothing about what's making the ninjas just up and disappear so we best be careful when entering sending scouts or anything we have that can scout out the place with out being spotted and getting us made then once we know what we are up against we can make a more sound plan i don't know what we are up against so i don't know how i can come up with anything batter  
Lightning: That's what sucks about this Mission we were sent in blind!  
neji: i agree i can scout out some but not all  
shika: i know but we should be able to do some scouting and see what we can do  
Lightning: I hate this Mission already!  
neji: lets get moving and see what we can find then we can come up with a batter plan once we know what we are up against  
shika: agreed  
Lightning: Agreed!  
shika: light you're team leader you lead on  
Lightning: Alright lets go! *Starts walking again*  
shika/neji: *follows*

to the village after they walked there*

Lightning: I need to talk to a friend!  
shika: alright we'll wait here  
Lightning: Alright! *Walks off to talk to a friend*

to ayames place

Lightning: Hey Ayame!  
ayame: light hey what's up?  
Lightning: I was sent here on a mission and i have no idea what i'm up against and i was wondering if you could help me with any information!  
ayame: i'll help how i can what do you need to know?  
Lightning: I need to know what's going on around here why are people disappearing?  
ayame: light i don't know even some of my people are disappearing we only know that it smells like something was burnt when we fine where they where  
ayame: along with a strange foot print we haven't seen anything like it  
Lightning: Burnt? *Confused* Like with a Jutsu?  
Lightning: Strange footprint?  
ayame: yes the size is none that we know of its not a demons nor is it humans  
Lightning: This is odd! *Confused*  
ayame: we haven't gone near the mountain for a while we have even heard a strange sound coming from it  
Lightning: What kind of Sound!?  
ayame: i don't know it sounded like a kind of roar a few of our warriors went up there along with my love koga... none have returned... i'm worried light  
Lightning: I will do everything i can to find him alright Ayame!  
ayame: thank you light be careful there's something about that mountain  
Lightning: Don't worry i'll be careful!  
ayame: alright sorry I'm not more help  
Lightning: Hey it's ok you were actually very helpful!  
ayame: i am not sure  
Lightning: Hey anything at this point is helpful Ayame!  
ayame: alright light  
Lightning: Don't worry i'll find him Ayame! *Leaves*

to light

Lightning: Thinking: What's could have left those footprints?

to shika and neji  
Lightning; Ok i got some information not much but it's something!  
shika: what is it  
Lightning: *Explains everything*  
shika: something burnt?  
neji: strange footprint?  
Lightning: Yeah! Whatever it is it's up in the Mountains!  
shika: lets scout it out before going in first  
Lightning: Agreed but we need to be careful whatever it is it's big and it's not Demon!  
shika: alright then  
neji: i can see what i can find  
Lightning: Alright!  
shika: lets get going but carefully  
Lightning: Agreed!  
shika: alright then  
neji: i'll lead the way and keep in eye out  
Lightning: Alright then lead the way!  
neji: *gets up and starts walking* i'll let you know if i see anything  
shika: i'll take up the rear  
Lightning: I'll take the tree's!  
neji: right *still walking*  
shika: *follows*  
Lightning: *Takes to the tree's and follows*

to the mountain pass as they are moving up

neji: *stops*  
shika: what is it neji?  
Lightning: What's wrong?  
neji: listen  
Lightning: Listen to what?  
shika: that's his point there's nothing no birds no animals or and kind of bugs the forest is dead  
Lightning: I don't like this!  
neji: lets keep moving and stay hidden  
shika: light  
Lightning: Right!  
neji: *starts moving and staying hidden  
shika: * starts walking while keeping in eye out and staying hidden*  
Lightning: *Starts moving through the tree's while keeping an eye out and staying hidden*

some bushes behind a cave

neji: *stops and kneels down*  
shika: *stops and kneels down near him*  
Lightning: *Stops and Kneels down*

a sound can be heard all over the mountain a unmistakable sound of a roar

Lightning: What the hell was that?  
neji: don't know i can't seem to find it!  
shika: calm down neji from the sounds its coming from the cave we can check it out or we can move on  
Lightning: I think we should check it out!  
neji: alright lets be careful * sneaks in the cave and move into the cave as shika follows*  
Lightning: *Follows*

inside the cave at a clearing where some sunlight shows

neji: *stops and raises his hand above his shoulder saying hold up*  
shika: *stops and waits*  
Lightning: *Stops*  
neji: *looking and sees something and whispers* light come up here  
Lightning: *Comes up* What is it?  
neji: *points to bones and charred bodies* i think what ever it is lives here  
Lightning: It's a mixture wolfs wolf demons and Ninja's I guess we found our missing Ninja's!  
neji: yeah but what made them?  
shika: *comes up and sees* i don't like this  
Lightning: I'm not sure!

a sound of something getting hit and koga fly's by as his two friends follow running for there lives

Koga: GINTA HIKAKU!

as they run flames hit them from above burning them alive as they scream in pain

Koga: YOU BASTARD!  
Bahamut: *lands in front of him* wolf now do you see why coming here was a foolish move  
Koga: I'LL KILL YOU! *Attacks Bahamut*  
Bahamut: you never learn *hits him into a wall with his tail and looks at him* die! *breaths fire on koga*  
Koga: *Screams in pain*  
?: BAHAMUT what is the MEANING OF THIS!  
Bahamut: doing something that should have been done a long time ago sorazx!  
sorazx: something that should have been done long ago?! you have gone mad you said you had something that could help bring balance to the world!  
Bahamut: the only balance is the end of humans and demons! mark my words sorazx I well end them *roars and fly's off*  
sorazx: *sighs* this isn't going to end well *looks at the bodies of the wolfs and ninjas* so many poor souls i might be able to save a few *walks over to koga and puts him next to his 2 friends* " for one time i can do this" *breaths on them and there wounds start to heal and there life returns*  
Lightning: *Whispers* What the hell?  
sorazx: awake wolfs there is much to talk about  
neji: *Whispers* i don't know  
Ginta: *Wakes up* What the hell?  
sorazx: there is much to talk about  
Hikaku: Awe man my fur is Singed!  
sorazx: you two must listen closely for i well only tell you this once  
Ginta/Hikaku: HOLLY SHIT! *Backs away*  
sorazx: i well not harm you i am here to help  
Ginta: *Whispers* Should we trust him?  
Hikaku: *Whispers back* I Don't Know one of them already killed the boss!  
Ginta: *Whispers* True but this one doesn't look crazy!  
Hikaku: *Whispers back* I still don't like it!  
sorazx: i have brought you back this is you're 2nd life but i well need you're help  
Ginta/Hikaku: Why us?  
sorazx: not just you *looks to where neji shika and light are* you can come out now the danger has passed  
Lightning: Shit he found us should we run?  
neji: i don't think we would make it  
shika: follow me * stands and starts to walk out*  
neji: i don't like this *follows*  
Lightning: Well I'm not going to stick around to become Dragon food!  
sorazx: I don't think running will help you miss now you can run and I bring you back or you can hear me out  
Lightning: Bye! *Runs like hell*  
sorazx: *sighs* young people these days when i return i well explain why *fly's off to grab light*

to light

Lightning: *Running like hell*  
sorazx: *fly's over low and picks her up and heads back* i told you not to run now if you don't start listening i well leave you on a cliff!  
Lightning: Put me down you leather hand bag!  
sorazx: *sighs* humans you never listen *fly's back in the cave and lets her go as she lands on her butt*  
Lightning: Owie! *Rubs her butt*  
sorazx: *lands* now well you listen to what i have to say or do i need to pin you down  
Lightning: *Glares* You wouldn't dare!  
sorazx: *puts his foot on her pining her down and keeps her head out* now will you listen?  
Lightning: *A Blasts comes from her body and Blasts his foot off of her*  
sorazx: "hmmm" miss if you will let me explain you will understand why i am asking for you're help all of you're help  
Lightning: I'll listen just don't do that again you over grown leather purse!  
sorazx: Bahamut the dragon that killed those here was once a ally now in enemy he told me to come here when he said he had a way to bring balance to the world but this is what I saw i am sorazx my tribe has been around for many years  
shika: so that's who killed those wolfs but why bring these two back? *points at ginta and hikau*  
Ginta/Hikaku: Hey what's that supposed to mean?  
sorazx: my reasons are to help we dragons have been around for a long time our duty was to help man along in there way through they may not see us we are there when demons came up we where ready to wipe them out till we saw some that are like humans some good some not so we spared the demons that have a good heart and killed the others with evil we have been looking out for humans and demons for the past 400 years now we have found this and i brought them back because they where the only souls i could save  
shika: why not the other one too?  
sorazx: his soul was too far gone  
Lightning: And were supposed to believe all of this? *Raises eyebrow*  
shika: well you two didn't look like you did much  
Ginta: What could we do against that thing?  
Hikaku: Yeah!  
shika: try helping  
Ginta: We did! Koga told us to run!  
shika: *sighs* what a drag  
Lightning: Everything is a drag to you!  
sorazx: listen! with him out there we need to stand together humans demons and dragons  
Lightning: What's the Catch?  
sorazx: there is none other then our kinds well meet  
Lightning: *Raises eyebrow* Uh huh! *Not convinced*  
sorazx: if you don't you're kind and the demons well be killed off the plant all by bahamut!  
Lightning: what do you guys think should we trust him?  
neji: its safe to say if we don't we are all going to die  
shika: one question how did you bring them back  
sorazx: its something my tribe can do but only once in a life time till the next of kin we can not  
shika: ok I'm in  
Lightning: I still don't trust him!  
sorazx: fine then *looks at the two wolf demons ginta and hikaku* what do you two say?  
Ginta/Hikaku: Were in!  
sorazx: alright then *turns and starts to walk out showing a mark on his leg light knows*  
Lightning: WTH? *Sees the Mark*  
sorazx: there a problem?  
Lightning: Uh yeah!  
sorazx: and that is?  
Lightning: *Points to Sorazx Mark*  
sorazx: *looks and sees* that is the mark of the dragon tribe a human that has had this mark at times is marked as dragon born as a human and lives a normal life when they find out that there marks are they know they where once a dragon that cose human life most dragons go up to the stars some are reborn it has been many years since a dragon born was found they live out there but in a life that most would find happy  
Lightning: *Puts her hand over her chest where her Mark is and Backs away*  
sorazx: it is also said that those who have the same mark as the dragon are blood from long ago is there a problem?  
Lightning: N-No Nothings wrong! *Backs away more*  
sorazx: then I shall take you back home down the mountain climb on my back and hold on tight  
Lightning: No i can take myself down!  
sorazx: stubborn human "hmmmm she is hiding something but I will let her find out on her own if she is or is not one of the few"  
Lightning: *Smirks* Of Course I'm Stubborn! *Summons Odin*  
shika: that's how she is *gets on sorazxs back*  
neji: *gets on his back*  
Lightning: *Gets on odin* You two idiots coming?

Ginta and Hikaku Climb on Odin

sorazx: hold on *stands and takes flight and heads down the mountain*  
Lightning: Hold on Tight! *Odin take Flight*

down the mountain

sorazx: *lands* alright this is you're stop  
shika/neji: *get off* thanks  
Lightning: *Lands and Ginta and Hikaku get off of Odin*  
sorazx: welcome  
Lightning: Hn!  
neji: light that person you talked to too get the info you think talking to them to get a message to the leaf may help  
Lightning: I have to break the bad news to her first!  
shika: her? and bad news?  
sorazx: *sighs* so that one that tried to take on bahamut had a mate?  
Lightning: *Sighs* Koga was her Lover!  
sorazx: our kinds will meet in time i best go along and explain with you it may make it easier hearing it the way I intend to tell her  
Lightning: *Glares* you better not try anything Dragon! Or you'll be a dead Dragon!  
sorazx: *sighs* you well never understand  
Lightning: *Glares more* Hn!  
sorazx: shall we get moving  
Lightning: Whatever! *Leaves to Talk to Lightning*  
sorazx: *follows*

to the village

Lightning: *Walking to Ayames Hut*  
sorazx: *follows after he goes to a size that can enter the hut and one light doesn't know about*  
Lightning: *Saw everything* Wth?  
sorazx: all will be explained in time there miss  
Lightning: O...K! *Confused and continues walking*

inside the hut

Lightning: Hey Ayame!  
ayame: ah light hey um who's this with you  
Lightning: Um well!  
sorazx: just someone who helped out miss  
ayame: o...k then light did you find koga?  
Lightning: *Looks down sadly* Yeah we did!  
ayame: light what's wrong?  
Lightning: Koga didn't make it Ayame!  
ayame: *eyes widen* h-how?  
sorazx: if I may i know how I'll show you if you want  
ayame: I-I want to know  
sorazx: alright *walks over and puts his hand on her head and starts showing her what happened*  
Lightning: *Looks away sadly*  
ayame: *tears start going down her face as she falls to her knees*  
sorazx: *takes a few steps back*  
ayame: k-koga... damn it he said he'd go check out what was going on and be right back he was just to scout not attack... damn it  
Lightning: I'm Sorry Ayame!  
ayame: i-its ok light you did all you could so you're a dragon huh?  
sorazx: yeah i guess i showed a bit too much there  
ayame: so you're on our side?  
sorazx: yes  
ayame: alright light do i need to send a message to the leaf?  
Lightning: Yeah!  
ayame: i'll do it right away what about those in the waste should they know as well?  
Lightning: Yeah!  
ayame: alright so we all meet at the leaf?  
Lightning: Yeah! Oh by the way Ginta and Hikaku are outside!  
ayame: i see I'm glade they made it  
Lightning: Yeah but without Koga there going to be kind of lost!  
sorazx: i well go to the leaf and talk with the one who leads there then i well go off to tell the others  
ayame: they should be alright i can try to lead them  
Lightning: Alright!  
sorazx: we may want to get moving light  
Lightning: Yeah yeah! *Leaves*  
sorazx: *follows*

to light and sorazx

Lightning: *Walking to the others*  
sorazx: *following* miss lets talk alone for a moment  
Lightning: Why?  
sorazx: something we need to talk about  
Lightning: Like what?  
sorazx: the mark on you're chest its one like the one on my leg isn't it  
Lightning: H-How did you...  
sorazx: when you lied about there not being a problem  
Lightning: *Glares* Listen Dragon it's none of your Business!  
sorazx: that's where you are wrong it is any dragon born are  
Lightning: It's Something my mom told has something to do with the one I'm supposed to be with or some mumbo jumbo! I for one don't give a shit! *Starts walking again*  
sorazx: was it Serena  
Lightning: How did you know my mothers name? *Glares*  
sorazx: we watched over many people she was one i watched over to keep safe  
Lightning: *Glares more* So you were stalking me?  
sorazx: *sighs and shakes head* no i watched over you're mother to make sure she was safe its part of our duties  
Lightning: Oh so it was your duty to kill her and my little sister? Some fucking Duty! *Starts walking again*  
sorazx: no! we saw what happened we couldn't aid in time we how ever did many things but we did a few you may like you will see later on * starts walking*  
Lightning: You dragons can go to hell for all I care! *Still walking*  
sorazx: then what you condemn you're sister? *still walking*  
Lightning: *Turns around and Punches Sorazx* YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE HELL WE WENT THROUGH! SO JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT! *Runs off Crying*  
sorazx: *lands on his feet* " we know more about it then you know miss" *shakes head and starts walking*

back to the others

Lightning: *Runs past Shikamaru and Neji Crying gets on Odin and takes off*  
neji: what has her down?  
shika: i don't know but i don't like it  
sorazx: *in dragon form* get on  
neji/shika: *get on*  
sorazx: *follows her*

to the leaf

on the roof of the hokage tower

tsunade: *getting some air*  
Lightning: *Completely Ignores everyone else* Tsunade!  
tsunade: *turns to light and sees her in tears* light what's wrong  
sorazx: *lands next to odin*  
shika/neji: *get off and run over to light*  
Lightning: *Ignores him* It's Nothing! I'm here to give my report!  
tsunade: first off what is that? *points to sorazx*  
sorazx: *goes to his human form and starts walking over*  
Lightning: A nuisance!  
tsunade: light what do you mean?  
Lightning: You know exactly what i mean Tsunade! It's a bug that needs to be Squashed! Now back to the Subject I'm here to give my report!  
tsunade: light what happened and why do you say that about that thing?  
sorazx: "what is she doing?"

Lightning: Are you forgetting what they did to Serah and my mother! What did everyone forget or do you people just not care anymore?  
tsunade: light calm down now answer me what is that thing  
Lightning: A Dragon that's what that thing is! Now can I give my report so i can go home?  
tsunade: go ahead light  
Lightning: *Gives her report and tells her everything*  
tsunade: i see anbu take him  
anbu: *appear and run at sorazx*  
sorazx: *jumps back and goes to dragon form* what is the meaning of this  
tsunade: you well be taken down for what has been done dragon  
Lightning: *Her Mark starts to act up and hurt and she grabs her chest* Ngh!  
sorazx: so man kind has gone to this? *sighs* maybe you where not ready for our help after all * takes flight and starts heading away as knifes and arrows fly at him*  
tsunade: *goes over to light* light you ok?  
shika: tsunade why did you just attack him?  
tsunade: damn i need a medical team now!  
Lightning: *Winces in pain* D-Damn it! LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!  
tsunade: light?  
Lightning: *Thinking: Why am i saying this?* He's not responsible for it! He saved 2 of Koga's men! *Winces in pain* Ngh!  
tsunade: hold fire!  
*the knifes and arrows stop*  
light lets get you to the hospital  
shika/neji: *both look at each other then walk out*  
Lightning: N-No I'm fine!  
tsunade: no you aren't  
Lightning: I said i'm fine i don't need a Hospital!  
tsunade: yet you where in pain you need to get checked out light  
Lightning: I'm fine the Pain went away when you stopped attacking him!  
tsunade: so that mark is linked to that dragon?  
Lightning: Apparently!  
tsunade: so killing that dragon means we kill you but if we detain him we can maybe get him to remove that mark  
Lightning: If you Remove it you'll kill me!  
tsunade: i said him and we don't know if he can with out killing you or not!  
Lightning: You remove and you'll kill Odin If Odin Dies I Die!  
tsunade: then what do we do its like he has you on a death line if anything happens to him and he dies you die we got to think of something!  
Lightning: There's Nothing that can be done i was born with it My sister had the Same Mark So did my Mother!  
tsunade: i know but we need to think of something if that dragon dies then there's nothing we can do!  
Lightning:...  
Lightning: Can i go home now?  
tsunade: yeah  
Lightning: Thanks! *Leaves*


End file.
